Four Of A Kind
by Anju and Tasja
Summary: When 4 girls wanna kick butt, who's gunna stop them? :
1. Foreword

**Characters**

DBSK, 4 Fictional Girls, and Various K-pop Idols

**Description**

When 4 girls wanna kick some ass and save the world, who's ganna stop them? :)

An evil mastermind is going around the world, creating deadly monsters and sending troops to go on killing sprees. When JaeJoong hears about this he and his 4 mysterious godlike creatures go out on a search to find the girls who will stop them and ultimately save the world. But will the girls be able to handle it?

Caution: This story has bad words in it. You have been warned. ;D

Characters:

Name: _**Nadia Grondzik**_

Age: 17  
>Hair color: Black<br>Skin tone: Very tan  
>Eye color: Gold<br>Height: 5'7"  
>Weight: 115<p>

-Shy, withdrawn, observant, focused, myserious  
>-Has a childish side, unknown to most people<br>-Innocent & honest, always tries to be herself  
>-Very energetic<br>-Wealthy & educated, though she does not show it very often

-Has the power to control lightning

Name: _**Tasia Makbul**_

Age: 18  
>Hair color: Honey Brown<br>Skin tone: Moderately tan  
>Eye color: Orangebrown mix

Height: 5'7"  
>Weight:110<p>

-Comes from a middle class family  
>-Very well educated and intelligent<br>-Down-to-earth, brave, fearless  
>-Not into girly things; tom-boy<br>-Good at keeping secrets  
>-Good, supportive friend<br>-Has a soft side very few people know about

-Has the power to control water

Name:_**Luna Knight**_

Age: 18

Hair Color: Black

Skin Tone: Moderately Tan

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 115

-Calm, Big Sister type

-Loves night time

-Only child of a Korean mother and French Father

-Parents died in a car accident when she was very young

-Has been with with CL since she was 6

-Has the power to control air and have perfect aim

Name: _**Park CL**_

Age: 17

Hair Color: Auburn Brown

Skin Tone: Pearly White

Eye Color: Chocolate brown

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 110

-Very outgoing, Clumsy , Childish

-Loves moving around

-Loves Fashion

-Extremely flexible

-Ran away from home when she was 5

-Does not like to talk about her real family

-Has the power to shape shift object

Hey, it's Anju and Tasja :D

We just wanna say this is our _**very**_ first fanfic so please leave us comments and tell us how we're doing! -^o^-

**Foreword**

_Just then, his forehead met a gun. A man in a black suit, and wide-brimmed hat was now facing him. Daron didn't think this was going to happen, even if he did he wouldn't think it would happen so soon. Daron stood there frozen, he quickly snapped out of it and focused on the mans face._

_I know Iv'e seen this guy's face somewhere before. Daron thought.__  
><em>_He blinked a few times and looked harder and realized it was the person he wanted to talk to...his partner, Yunho. __  
><em>_"Yunho…what are you doing?" Daron asked, desperately. __  
><em>_"I'm sorry, D, but you did this to yourself." __  
><em>_"Yunho wait I can ex-"__  
><em>_Before Daron could finish, he fell onto the tile floor with 2 gunshot wounds on his forehead. 4 seconds passed and slowly, Yunho put his gun down.__  
><em>_"I'm so sorry, D. I really am…"_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Nobody's POV**_

"**CL, stop it! Don't mess with the driver while they're driving!**" Shouted the furious Luna.  
>"<strong>I don't want to listen to your crummy music! It's so... Bleh! Let's listen to some SUPER JUNIOR!<strong>" Shouted back the whiny CL. "**Let me change the station Unnie! **_**Please**_**!**"  
>"<strong>If you touch that radio one more time, I'm pulling over!<strong>"  
>CL looked out the window with her arms crossed."<em><strong>Stupid unnie who wont let me listen to my damn music..<strong>_" CL mummbled to herself.

"**Excuse me. What?**" Luna asked while pointing her ear out towards CL.

"**Nothing...**"

"**Thats what I thought.**" Luna stuck her tongue out at CL and adjusted back in her driving position.

CL kept looking out the window and decided to try to dial on the radio to change the station one more time. Unfortuanetly, she wasn't fast enough, and in annoyance Luna made a 'Tsk' sound and slapped CL's hand. "**Ow!**"

"**I told you, CL, don't touch it!**"  
>CL gave a little pout, and sat back in her seat with her arms crossed again, finally in defeat.<br>"**Luna...**" She said.  
>"<strong>Yeah?<strong>" Replied her older sister.  
>"<strong>Don't you ever get bored with life?<strong>" CL asked curiously still looking out the window.

Luna took a quick peak at CL and sighed.  
>"<strong>To tell the truth, most of the time I do. I wish something interesting would happen in my life... Why do you ask?<strong>" CL looked at Luna.  
>"<strong>I just feel so trapped in Seoul. You know? I wanna go out and be somebody. I want be able to go around the world! To be FREE!<strong>" CL threw her hands up and then sighed. "**I just don't want to be stuck here forever...**" She put her elbow up against the window and rested her face on her palm.  
>"<strong>Yeah... I know what you mean, CL. I totally know what you mean...<strong>" They both stayed silent for a moment.  
>"<strong>You know, everyday we drive to school, taking the same streets and seeing the same people...I wish we would,<strong>" CL put her fingers up getting ready to make _bunny ears_ with her fingers, " _**'accidentally'**_** make a wrong turn and just drive away forever. Or you know...at least try to find a shortcut to the school :P... Actually no, I don't wanna go to school. All we do is sit for hours listening to teachers talk. **_**SCHOOL SUCKS**_**!**"

_Not again_.._._ -_-' Luna thought to herself.

"**CL, you have to go to school. You can't just ditch all the time, where will you be in life without an education?**"  
>"<strong>Good question...<strong>" CL responded quietly.

Luna took another peak at CL and saw that she was upset.  
>"<strong>Come on, CL, cheer up. How about this, today, after school, you and I will go on a long drive and just see where it takes us? Hm?<strong>"  
>"<strong>Really, Luna?<strong>" CL said excitedly moving her body to face her Unnie.  
>"<strong>Of course.<strong>" Luna smiled.  
>CL squealed then practically jumped on her unnie, gave her a massive hug.<p>

"_**WHOA**_! **CL I'M STILL **_**DRIVING!**_** DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANNA CRASH?**"

"**Well that would be better than going to school.**" CL smiled.

Both girls laughed out loud and smiled at each other.

"**Kamsahamneda unnie. This means **_**soooooooo**_** much to me!**" CL said grinning in excitement.

"**Uh huh. Let's just get through school, and then we'll go and have some fun, araso?**" Added Luna.  
>"<strong>FoShoW<strong> _**FOSHOWW!**_" Both girls laughed again and then quietly continued down the road listening to the raido. They sat looking out the window and imagining how their day was going to be... but they would have to wait for school to be over, when it hasn't even begun yet.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Nadia's POV**_

"**Come on Nadia, I want to arrive at the church early.**" my uncle smiled at me.

"**Uh-yea, sorry uncle.**" I laughed back. I made my way onto the bus and found a seat in the back.

_I wonder what the church is going to look like_. I sat looking out the window. It was still pretty early in the morning, about 6 or 7-ish, so most of the people I knew on the bus were still sleepy.

"**Hey, do you think the church here is going to be as big as the one we saw in Egypt?**" my soon-to-be-aunt asked me. This was my uncles girlfriend. They were both in their 40's but hey, true love happens to those who wait for it.

"**I hope so, your not going to trip over any sand now are you?**"

"**Oh, it was one time**!" she said slapping my knee. We both laughed and then the people on the bus started to hush at us. My uncle, his girlfriend and I are currently traveling the world. We're going around visiting almost every church we can find. Donating money, praying and giving offers to the gods. My uncle had a wild dream. He wanted to visit all the churches he could find. It was pretty crazy, but he wanted to fulfill this fantasy of his. He brought his girlfriend and his one and only niece. Me. The money we would use didn't matter to us. We had enough to fulfill our needs. So we're going to give it to the churches around the world, and in return, we get special access around the cities and also around the world.

"**Welcome on the bus everyone.**" the bus driver announced on the speaker, and with that we took off. The bus driver looked like a sweet old man. Maybe around his 70's. He had short white hair that was hidden under his hat and a long white mustache and beard that framed his face. I bet he had a beautiful wife at home waiting for him.

_They must be a cute couple. ^-^ _It was going to be a long drive so I rested my head against my aunties shoulder and did my share of sleep like the rest of the bus.

I woke up at the sound of people screaming and the bus shaking furiously. I saw the bus driver with his right hand around his heart screaming in pain.

_It must be a heart attack. I need to try and help him, or the bus is going to crash!_

I quickly got up from my seat and ran down the isle.

"**Nadia!**** Come back, it's too dangerous to be standing up!**" my uncle shouted at me from behind.

_But If I don't do anything the bus will for sure crash. I don't want anyone to get hurt._

I tried to get to the front of the bus quickly but I kept slamming into the seats. I could still hear screaming for their lives and babies crying like there was no tomorrow. Then I saw that the bus driver dropped his hand and his head was hanging from the seat.

_Oh no!_

I tried faster to get to the front but it was just getting harder and harder. I saw a car turning furiously to it's side in front of us and I held onto the empty seat next to me getting ready for the crash. But I couldn't get a good grip.

_SCREECH_… **BAM**!

I tumbled and crashed into the isle of the bus and rolled all the way to the front hitting poles and other hard things against my body. Then everything when white…


	4. Chapter 3

TVXQ- Choosey Lover .com/watch?v=044f9C9LBlE&feature=fvw

Listen to the song while reading this chapter :D and sorry, It's kinda weird to put their song in when they're apart of the story 'O_o Lol

_**Nobody's POV**_

"**Unnieee, **_**seriously**_**, can I change the music?**" CL whined.

"**Mmmmm. Nope.**"

"**Pleaaaassssseeeee? Please, Please, Please , **_**Please**_**?**"

"**Okay, Okay! Fine…But it has to be a TVXQ song.**" Luna said smiling. She was in a mood for some DBSK and knowing CL she would totally have them on her Ipod. CL quickly took out her bag and searched for her Ipod touch. After a few minutes of looking, she finally found it and plugged it into the stereo.

"**Unnie, what song do you wanna listen too?**" CL asked her sister while she was looking through her Playlist.

"**Uhmmmm…. What songs do you have from them?**"

"**Errr… Why did I fall in love with you, Purple Line, Breakout, Lovin' you. You want any of those?**"

"**Nahh, don't you have anymore songs?**"

"**Uhhhh…Ohh I do! Mirotic, Summer Dream, Wrong Number, Choosey Lov-**"

"**Choosey Lover!**** Play it! I love that song!**" Luna looked at CL and smiled. CL laughed and then clicked the button to play it.

"**Unnie! Sing with me okay?**" CL cheered at Luna while shaking her arm.

"**Fine. Finee!**" Luna laughed.

[CL]

Woo! Yee-Ha!

[Luna]

Oooo heyy

They both started to dance in the car.

[CL]

We are TVXQ! PARTY LET'S PARTY! IT'S PARTY TIME! Uh!

[Luna]

Ooooo

[CL]

Uh- Freaky Freaky! Boom Track… Set the base! Uh!

[Luna]

Wanna make you mine

[CL]

My sexy boo Yee-Ha…Yo…choosy lover and start!

CL pointed to Luna to start the first verse.

[Luna]

Mayorita tenshiki ino odoru samawa, tsuyokei bunkatai, babato mamani kasha!

[CL]

Shinayakana move Kimi wa shitte ka, shiraz moyasku competition, dounikashite hoshiiyo!

[Both]

Nothing come close! But you're Choosey Lover! Donna shigeki mo kanayashinai na! Nothing come close! But you're Choosey Lover! Heyy! Gotta make you mine!

[Both]

Please, come dance with me! Tears! Hohoemi de! Subete nagedashisou! Please! Sonohitomi! Bright! Mitsumetai! Boku daketo choose me love! Mayowazuni!

They both say sat back in their seats and laughed. Then CL looked out the window in front of her and saw a huge bus coming right for them. Her eyes grew wide.

"**Unnie!** _**WATCH OUT!**_" CL pointed.

Luna took a quick look at the bus knew what was going to happen.

_Oh no…I can't let CL get hurt_. She thought.

Luna quickly made a sharp left to made sure that the bus would hit her instead of CL.

_SCREECH_….**BAM**!

The bus hit the side Luna was on and forced the 2 girls to bounce around in the car. Luna's seat belt flew out and her body fell onto CL's lap. Even though the bus didn't touch her, the impact was still hard. CL refocused her eyes and looked down.

"**Unnie? Unnie!**" CL cried. She shook the body in front of her, but there was no response. Blood started to soak her brand new shirt and white skirt.

_No..No! NO WAY! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _she screamed in her head.

"**Unnie! **_**UNNIE**_**!**" she cried louder. Tears started falling from her face as she shook Luna harder.

_W-what if she's dead?...No! I can't start thinking like that! _She quickly snapped out of it and opened the door. CL's body ached and hurt more than anything but she had to get Luna out of the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and half carried/dragged Luna out with her. For some reason her body felt extremely heavy and didn't want to cooperate with her. She dropped onto her knees and then collapsed next to Luna. Her vision started to get blurry.

_Unnie…_ her eyes focused on Luna's face and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Junsu's POV**_

"**Hey! Junsu! Wait for me!**"

"**Come on! It's a long drive!**"

I dashed down the long hall. "**Come on Tasia! Your so slow!**" I laughed. I kept running and I looked back at her. She was still about 7 yards away from me.

_Haha! She'll never beat me to the escalator! :D_ I squeezed through the people and I looked back again. Now, she was 3 feet away from me!

_HOLY SHIT!_ O_O I did a double take at her and then she finally passed me, beating me to the escalator.

"**Jeez Tasia!**"

"**What?**"

"**When the hell did you get so fast?**" she stared at me and then smiled.

"**When the hell did you get so slow?**" she backfired.

"**Dang, you are the same! Your still athletic and you still make fun of me! :(** " She started laughing and then she said. "**Well I'm just happy to be me.**" she stuck out her tongue at me.

_How dare she! ;o_

"**Hey Tasia, maybe I should take you to go shopping first. Your such a tomboy! You still wear the same stuff back then too, a big t-shirt, boy jeans and a pair of sneakers. I can see why you don't pick up any guys!**" I mocked her.

"**Hey!**" she punched my arm.

"**Ow! Jesus! That hurt!**" I let go one of her bags and rubbed arm.

_Well that idea backfired. -_-'_ She stuck out her tongue at me again and picked up her back, walking off the escalator.

_Aww she's cute when she's mad. ^-^ _I laughed and followed her. Of course she stopped, laughed at me and waited for me to catch up to her. I was one of the only people who actually knew this girl. People see her as fearless, brave and a woman who always spoke her mind, not afraid of what others would think. But deep down, I knew she was just another innocent girl who got scared sometimes. I remember when we were toddlers, she wouldn't go down into the basement with me because she was scared that some guy in a black mask would try to catch her and torture her.

_Hehe. It took her a long time to get over that. _She was just like all the other girls...But one day, she was walking home from the food market and was kidnapped by some guys. Eventually, the police found her and put the men in jail. But she came back an entirely different person. She wouldn't talk to anyone, she just sat on her bed looking down at the floor. When her parents tried to feed her, she would start to cry and throw everything around. She didn't let anybody touch her and would lock herself in her room. Her parents thought it would be a bad idea for me to see her at first, but then they didn't think they could do anything anymore and asked me to help them take care of her since I was her best friend. I still remember what she looked like when I opened the door to go see her.

_=====Flashback=====_

She sat in a ball at the top of bed and her hair hid her face. She was wearing a white gown and didn't even look up at me when I came in the room. I closed the door behind me, turned around and looked at her again. She looked like such a zombie... I've never seen her like this before. She looked so miserable. I couldn't help myself and called out her name.

"**Tasia...**" she looked up at me and slowly she started to cry. I ran up to her and carefully... I began to hug her. Trying my best to comforting her.

_=====End of Flashback=====_

After that day she didn't let anyone feed her or touch her except for me. I talked to her, bathed her, and dressed her. I even tried to make her wear dresses but she always refused and asked to wear whatever I would wear.

Eventually, I got her to leave the room and start having a somewhat normal life. But that was then, and this is now. From what I see right now, she is a strong, independent woman who tries her best at everything.

I stared at her for a few minutes thinking about the old days. She turned around and gave me a 'WTF' look and I just smiled. I didn't look away from her though. I liked seeing her like this.

"**Hey, Junsu. Your acting like a crazy mofo. Are you okay?**"

-_-'..."**Of course I'm okay! I was just thinking of the good times! Now come onnnnn!**" I dragged her out into the parking lot and started walking to my car.

I took out my keys and opened the trunk so I could put her stuff in it.

"**Junsu…**" she asked

"**Yea?**" I looked up at her.

"**This…**" It looked like she was trying to speak but the worlds didn't come out.

"**What is it Tasia? Come on spit it out.**"

"**This…is your car?**" she pointed at it.

"**Durr, I wouldn't be putting your things in it if wasn't.**" I closed the trunk and got into the drivers seat. She didn't move, she just kept staring at the car.

"**Tasiaaa, you can worship at my car while were driving. Come **_**on**_**! Get in the carrr!**" I laughed at her.

She always had a thing for good looking cars. She quickly opened the door and jumped it.

"**Hey Junsu, you think I could drive your car sometime?**" she said while putting her seatbelt on grinning like man who just won the lottery.

"**Sure, just don't wreck it like you did my alarm clock!**" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"**Oh come on! I already said I was sorry like, a million times! Besides the stupid thing wouldn't shut up!**" she said throwing up her hands.

"**It was a**_**limited edition Mickey Mouse alarm clock**_** that my **_**grandma**_** gave me and you, had to throw it at the wall! That's why I didn't let you sleepover anymore!**" I said while starting the engine.

"**Junsuuu. I said I was sorrrrrryyyy. I'll make it up to you one day, I swear**." she held out pinky finger.

"**Promise?**"

"**Promise.**" and with that our pinky fingers hooked

_Few hours later._

It was already 5 in the morning.

_Only an hour before we reach Seoul._

Tasia was already leaning onto the car window and taking a nap.

_This girl sure does like to sleep a lot. I wonder how long her jet lag is going to last._

She always been known to take naps. After we got out of school, after we were done playing outside, heck she even took naps after she ate. About 10 minutes passed and I started thinking.

_I wonder if she still does that really cute snore. ^-^_ and right on time, her mouth started to slightly opened and she began to breath out of her mouth. I started to laugh, but quickly covered my mouth not wanting to wake her up. She moved her head towards me and started to snore again.

_Good, she's still asleep. Now… let's see if she starts to talk in her sleep. :) _

About 5 minutes passed and she started to mumble.

"**No Junsu, I want the kimbap…**"she whined. I put my hand over my mouth again trying hard not to laugh.

"**No!…Ugh… Junsu you stupid dolphin…**"

_OMG I can't take it anymore!_ I quickly burst into laughter, waking up Tasia.

"**Huh? What happened?**" she said rubbing her eyes. I covered my mouth with my arm and tried to stop laughing.

"**Ah hem...**_**So**_** Tasia… I hear you want some kimbap, is this true?**" I said trying to hold my lips together.

"**What?... **_**OMFG**_** I was sleep-talking again wasn't I?**" she said slapping her forehead. I couldn't help myself and burst out into laughter again.

"**Hahaha! I was driving and you were-**_**HAHA**_**! Your face it was so-**_**HAHAHA!**_" I said pointing at her face.

"**OMG I can't breath! **_**HAHAHAHAHA!**_" For some reason Tasia started to laugh with me.

"**Okay! I get it! I say weird crap when I'm asleep! **_**HAHA**_**! But, pay attention to the rode before you get us both killed! **_**HAHA**_**!**" she laughed while holding her tummy.

After another 5 minutes of laughing hysterically, we both got a hold of ourselves and started talking about how life has been. She told me that since I moved away, she felt really lonely at school. I started to feel bad about leaving her alone, but then she told me how she got into private school and how she met this girl named Nadia Grondzik, who became her best friend before she had too, had to leave.

"**Wow, you must have learned so much stuff at private school huh?**"

"**Yep, I'm really glad I got to go too. I don't think I would have lasted in our old school any longer.**" she laughed. I started to regret leaving her alone, all by herself.

"**I'm sorry Tasia… If i'd known that you'd be left so lonely I wouldn't have moved.**"

"**Nahh, it's ok Junsu. If you didn't leave I would have never gone to private school and I wouldn't have met Nadia. Basically, you leaving, was a blessing in disguise.**" she lightly punched my arm and smiled.

I looked out the window and noticed all the buildings.

"**WOO! Finally! We're in Seoul!**" I told her. She started looking out the window and gasped in amusement.

"_**WOW**_**! Its just like how you said it was!**" she said pointing at everything.

"**Mmmm…we finally get to have some icecream!**" I started jumping in my chair.

"**So you weren't kidding at the airport? We're really going to get icecream this early in the morning?**" she looked back at me with her eyes.

"**Foshow! Who wouldn't want icecream in the morning? Besides I know a store that's opened 24/7**." I took a left and went into a parking lot.

We got out of the car and walked into the icecream store.

"**So what do you wanna get Tasia?**"

"**Uhmm… a waffle bowl with green tea, vanilla, and mint chocolate-chip... and add some chocolate syrup on top. Oh! ****Oh!**_**And fresh cut strawberries!**_** Don't forget those!**" she said hopping up and down.

"**Awww your so cute Tasia! ^-^ you love icecream like fat kids love **_**cake**_**!**" we both laughed and ordered our icecream. I got a vanilla cone and she got her… _whateve_r the hell she ordered. We started walking down the steet when we saw a huge truck slam into a car.

We both looked at each other, dropped our icecream ran to go help. She ran faster than me and made it to the car first so I decided to take care of the people on the bus. I forcefully opened the sliding door and saw that the bus driver was hanging in his seat with blood all over him, and under him was a young girl laying down in the isle. I climbed up to her body and noticed that she had awful bruises all over her body. I carefully picked her up bridal style and started walking out of the bus, but before I left I needed everyone on the bus to get off.

"**Everyone! I need you to evacuate the bus immediately**!" I walked off the bus and carried this girl to Tasia. The girls from the car were already outside and Tasia was checking their pulses and slapping their faces, desperately trying to wake them up. One of the girls looked like she was in bad condition and the other girl was soaked in blood. Tasia looked up at me and her eyes grew wide.

"_**Nadia**_**!**" she screamed. I looked down at the girl I was holding.

_So she's the one who looked after her._ Tasia quickly stood up and I passed the body to her.

"**I'll be back. There's one more person.**" I told her and ran back into the bus and dragged the old bus driver out. I took his wrist and checked his pulse… Nothing.

_He's already gone._


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I just wanted to ask you all to listen to anyone of these songs while you read this chapter. I wanted to make this a really,_ really _good one, but it ended up kinda short. Hehe ^-^... whoops. So please listen to one of these songs.(Sorry there's a couple but I just want to set a mood maker for you guys) :} Enjoy!

.com/watch?v=XESAO0C4mvo

.com/watch?v=ZAMMXavw6qU

.com/watch?v=_GXo6S9VEyI&playnext=1&videos=WU0GQgUpyKw

.com/watch?v=rBFqEwOkSwA

_**CL's POV**_

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed.

_I must have passed out_. I quickly climbed out of bed and walked around trying to find my unnie.

"**Miss Park? What are you doing up? You should be in bed. You know your body collapsed because of fatigue.**" a nurse said walking up to me.

"**Oh. Uh. I'm fine. Do you know where Luna Knight is?**" I asked her.

"**Oh yes, she's in room 401, just go down this hall and make a right.**" She smiled and pointed down a hall.

"**Kamsahamneda.**" I bowed and quickly sprinted down the hall.

That was an hour ago… I sat down in one of the chairs in front of her room waiting for a Doctor to come out.

_I wonder if she's awake._ The suspense was killing me. I wanted to see her so bad! I put my elbows onto my knees and rested my forehead on my palms.

_Please be okay unnie_. A few minutes passed and the Docter finally stepped out of the room. I quickly jumped out of my chair and ran towards him.

"**Docter! Is my unnie okay? How is she?**" I asked looking up at him. He took a quick look at me and started looking down at the floor.

"**Docter?…**" he lifted his head and put his hands on my shoulders.

"…**I'm so sorry…** **but we don't know now much longer she's going to last.**" he said looking into my eyes. I felt chills go through my body.

"**W-what?…**" He put down his arms and asked me to sit down. When I found a chair, he squatted down in front of me and held onto my hands. A few seconds passed and he looked up at me.

"**When the bus hit her, she hit her head on the window and severely injuring it… Her bleeding won't stop. She's currently in a coma... We have her on life support right now… Miss Park, we're trying our best to save her… but to be perfectly honest… we don't think she will ever wake up from the coma and if her bleeding doesn't stop, she'll die very soon. I'm so sorry…**"

_N-No.. No way… She'll die soon?_ I tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. I just sat there, staring at him…

_If unnie doesn't wake up…what am I going to do…?_ I stood up and he quickly followed after me.

"**Can I go see her?**" I desperately asked him.

"**Yes. **_**Yes**_** of course. Go right ahead. I'll be down the hall if you need me.**" He squeezed my hands and with that, left me alone.

I stood in front of her door and put my hands on the door knob slowly opening it. I looked inside and saw her…She was in a small bed with machines surrounding her. I quickly ran to her side and took her hand. They were cold…

I looked at her carefully. Her forehead was wrapped around white medical bandages and she had an oxygen mask around her mouth. Her right side of the body was covered in bruises and her arm had an IV in it. My eyes started to get teary. She had all these machines around her keeping her_ alive_… and all I had was a few scratches on my head!

"**Hey unnie… It's me, CL. Can you hear me?**" I asked softly shaking her good arm. I waited a few seconds, no response.

"**Unnie… come on. Wake up... Say something to me.**" This time I shook her arm a little harder… Nothing. I started to get mad.

"**Unnie. I said wake up. Come on unnie! Don't ignore your dongsaeng! Open your eyes! You can do it! Do it for me unnie!**" Tears slowly started to drip down onto the bed. I waited again. …No response.

"**Unnie! I told you to wake up! Unnie! UNNIE! I said wake up! Say something!...****UNNIE!**" I shook her arm harder…._Nothing_. The tears started to fall faster and I only got more mad.

"**Unnie! Please! Don't just lay there! Come on! Get up!**"... nothing...

_Luna... don't do this to me! _I started to furious.

"_**YAH!**_** You promised me we would go on that drive after school!**_**Remember!**_** Unnie! ... I. Said. ****Wake. Up!**** You have to wake up! Open your eyes! Please! …**_**PLEASE**_**! ... Don't leave me unnie! Your all I have!…Come on! I-I don't know what to do! ...Unnie! **_**Please**_** wake up! You **_**have**_** to!**" I started to furiously shake her... But there was still no response…

I dropped onto my knees. The tears wouldn't stop anymore…I couldn't stop them.

"**Unnie… Please wake up. **_**Please**_**… don't leave yet unnie. Your all I have left. Your suppose to look after me. I-I need you… Where am I suppose to go? Huh? What am I suppose to do?…**" I took her hand and buried my face in it.

"**Unnie… please… just stay alive for me okay?... Please don't leave me yet… you **_**promised**_** me unnie. Don't break your promise… you have to wake up unnie…don't leave me...don't leave your dongsaeng... **_**please...**_** you promised**_**…**_"


	7. Chapter 6

_**Tasia's POV**_

Junsu and I were in Nadia's hospital room with her uncle and his fiancé.

"**How come you guys are here?**" I asked them.

"**A couple of months ago... we took Nadia with us to travel the world, visiting churches. Seoul is the last city we were going to visit before we go home, but... this happened... I'm so sorry we got you into this mess Tasia.**" he said holding my hand.

"**I****t's okay. I would have never seen her if it didn't. Id rather see her like this than not at all...**" I said looking at her bed.

"**Thank you so much Tasia. You were always a good friend to her...**" he patted my hand and I sat back down next to Junsu.

"**Hey... you wanna get some coffee?**" he asked me.

_Coffee sure sounds good right now_. I nodded and we both stood up to exited the room.

_**Junsu's POV**_

We were walking down the hallway when I noticed that all the doctors and nurses heads were hanging, looking at the floor. Then, I heard a girls voice.

**"Don't leave me unnie! Your all I have!… I-I don't know what to do! ...Unnie! **_**Please**_** wake up! You have to!**" I looked at Tasia and we too started looking down. Those are words you never want to hear. It just made your heart break... I wanted to see this girl and try to comfort her. I started walking down the hallway again following the sound of her voice, and Tasia followed after me. I walked to door 401 and saw that it was opened. I looked inside and saw a young girl sitting on the floor holding a hand in her face.

"**Don't leave me...don't leave your dongsaeng... **_**please...**_** you promised**_**…**__" _My heart sank.

The poor girl... I looked up at the girl in the hospital bed.

_It's the girl from the car crash._ I looked back down at the girl who was crying.

_She's from the car crash too_. I guess Tasia must have noticed too because she slowly walked into the room and stood next to her.

"**This must be so hard for you...**" she said. The girl looked up at her. She looked so lost and afraid... Tasia crouched down in front of her and bowed placing her head on the ground.

"**I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything to help.**" she said. I closed the door behind me. I had a feeling we were going to be in here for a while. The girl stared at her.

"**But it wasn't your fault...**" she let go of the hand and tapped Tasia's shoulder.

"**You don't have to bow down... you didn't do anything wrong.**" Tasia rose and faced her,

"**But still...**"

"**I should have noticed the bus earlier... I shouldn't be so care free... if I noticed faster, we could have-**" her voice got shaky and she started to cry more. Tasia moved closer to her and hugged her. The girl didn't know what to do at first but then she slowly wrapped her arms around Tasia gripping onto her shirt and burying her face in her shoulder, crying like a child now. I looked at the ground... I didn't want to cry.

The next thing I knew, the crying stopped and both girls were on the floor.

"_**Shit!**_" I ran and crouched down next to them, and started to shake their shoulders.

"**Nurse! NURSE! Someone come help!**"

Yeaa, Sorry this chapter is so effing short -_-' I was tired and lazy and couldn't really think... It's way too effing hot :(


	8. Chapter 7

_**JaeJoong's POV**_

I was at my desk in the laboratory checking the files and making sure everything was ready for Kilala, Zora, Elliot and Tavilago.

_Today marks the experiment of project NTLC4... I hope this works. _Elliot and Tavilago were beside me watching the computer screen while Zora and Kilala were running around playing tag.

"**Jae, do you really think it's going to work?**" Tavilago asked.

"**I really hope it does. I'm checking the program right now so far it's 98% ready.**" I said pointing at the numbers on the screen.

"**Elliot and Kilala, you 2 will go first. Tavilago and Zora, you guys stay for a while. I still have to start mapping your locations.**"

"**Hey Jae,**" Kilala said jumping into my lap. "**What do you think the girls are like?**" I smiled and started petting her head.

"**I don't know. You'll find out soon though because guess what?**" I pointed at the screen."**It's ready.**" She turned around and put her paws on the desk.

"**Really?**"

"**Yup**." I started typing the codes into the keyboard.

_All I have to do now is press enter._

"**Kilala, Eliot, step onto the platform.**" Kilala jumped off my lap and ran to the platform jumping up and down. Elliot followed after her.

"**You guys ready?**"

"**YEA! LETS DO IT JAE! I WANT TO MEET HER! :D**" Kilala started spin around and laugh. Eliot just nodded.

"**Alright... here we go guys.**" I put my middle finger over the enter button and took one more look at them.

"**Good luck.**" I pressed the button and with that, a flash of white light brightened up the room and the 2 disappeared.

"**It must have worked.**" Tavilago said blinking in surprise.

"**Of course it did. Now go into the screening room so I can start mapping.**" I laughed. And pointed at the room next to them.

After a few hours of furiously typing into the coumputer, I got their data down.

_Now to wait for the download. _

"**Hey Jae, how long do you think it's going to take for them to fully control their powers?**" Zora asked me.

"**A few weeks, maybe even months. It all really depends on them. The faster they learn it, the faster we can start the missions.**"

"**What if they can't do it?...**" Tavilago flew around me and landed on my shoulder.

"**Don't worry Tavilago, we'll teach them about it. I'm pretty sure they won't fail." **I said looking into the screen.

**"Hey guys, it's almost done. Why don't you get on the platform.**" They both walked over and jumped onto the platform. I looked at the computer screen again. 100%.

"**Okay guys, Good luck.**" I pressed the enter button again and with another flash, they were gone.

_I really hope this is going to work._

Sorry for the short ass chapter again T^T Next one will be longer I promise! 3


	9. Chapter 8

Just a heads up, the place I'm trying to describe is the farplane from Final Fantasy X-2 :D Hehee ^-^. if you don't know what I'm talking about, just click on this video - .com/watch?v=OIdg4JT8xIU Enjoyy :D

_**Luna's POV**_

I woke up to the chimes of the beautiful wind.

_Wow...It sounds so peaceful..._ Fluttering my eyes open, I saw a beautiful Aura sky. Colorful, dancing waves were scattered throughout the sky. I sat up and looked around. I was in what looked like a meadow filled with purple, pink, blue and white flowers. I could see these small white orbs around me, just floating around. From behind me, I heard water somewhere in the distance so I turned around and saw waterfalls. The water was falling down but it didn't reach the ground, it just... disappeared into thin air. This place was beautiful... a little _too_ beautiful. It seemed like a world too good to be true. I started thinking about it.

_I must have died... That's probably it. Crap... I guessed I died in the car accident... Oh no, CL... I wonder how she's taking this... _I closed my eyes and sighed. I looked around one more time and stood up. I noticed that I was wearing a cream colored dress that reached down right above my knees. My right shoulder was strapless and bare while the other had multiple gold rings around it. My waist was tied with a think black rope that hung on my right side. I was wearing gold saddles with ribbons that wrapped around my legs, up to the bottom of my knees. My left arm had a gold Egyptian band around it and my right arm had a silver one.

The white orbs started to circle me and I gently reached out my hands and tried to touch one, but they dodge my hand. It seemed like they wanted to play with me because because they kept circling around my body and then flying away, only to come back. I laughed and started to chase them around. They lead me to the waterfalls and then they quickly turned around and flew right past me, scattering everywhere, leaving in all types of directions.

"**Hey!-wait!**" I tried to catch up to them but it was useless.

"**Luna...**" I turned around and I could see something in the waterfall.

"**Who's there?**" The thing in the water was getting closer and slowly it went through the waterfall and flew towards me. It was a small, pure white horse with long, beautiful wings on its back. He circled me a few times and then it transformed into a bigger horse with even longer _wings! _I laughed and he landed in front of me.

"**Who are you?**" I couldn't help myself and approached him carefully placing my hand onto his face.

"**My name is Elliot.**" He bowed and got up.

"**Elliot... what a beautiful name. I like it.**" I smiled at him and placed my hand onto his neck slowly going back and forth, petting him.

"**Your skin is so soft and smooth, it kinda feels like silk...**"

"**Thank you**." he extended his head out and rubbed it against my arm. I laughed and ran my hands further down his neck. I saw his wings and pointed at it.

"**May I?**" He nodded and I carefully touched his wings and began to run my fingers through them.

_His wings are even softer than his skin. _After a few minutes we were both on the ground. I was gently laying on his long neck, still petting him and he looked like he was taking a nap with his head resting on his strong legs.

_He's so gorgeous. I wonder if he would let me ride him... _I sighed and slowly I took my hand off him. He opened his eyes and lifted his head looking at me.

"**Hey Elliot,**"

"**Yes?**" I started playing with my hands and then looked back up at him.

"**Do you think I could ride on your back?**" To my surprise he started to chuckle.

"**Of course**." He got up and I quickly followed after him. He bent down a little so I could get on.

"**Make sure to place your legs above my wings.**"

"**Oh. Right.**" I carefully climbed onto his back and put my legs a few inches above his wings.

"**Ready?**" he asked turning his head around slightly too look at me.

"**Mhmm.**" I placed my hands on his fur and gripped onto it.

"T**his doesn't hurt right?**" I asked him leaning my head slightly to see his face too. He chuckled again and started to walk.

"**Of course not.**" After a few minutes of walking around he asked me something.

"**Do you want to try flying?**" his walking got quicker and he started to gallop. Then, he took a small leap and spread his wings out full length, sending us off into the sky. I was scared at first and gripped onto his fur tighter, placing my face onto his neck.

"**Luna... open your eyes. Trust me, it isn't that scary.**" I did what he had told me too, ...but I did it slowly. Still gripping onto his fur, I opened my eyes and lifted my head. He was right. It wasn't that scary. In fact, it wasn't scary at all! My grip loosened and slowly, I put my left hand out feeling the air. My right hand soon followed it and in no time, both hands were up in the air. I closed my eyes, lifted my chin up and felt the cool wind on my face blowing my hair gently.

"**Elliot! This feels so nice!**" I told him with my eyes still closed, hands in the air. _Again, _he chuckled and then said.

"**Hold on tight.**" his wings did one big flap and sent me back a little.

"**Whoa!**" I quickly opened my eyes and held onto his fur, laughing. He was flying upward, more into the sky. We reached the Aura waves and he begun to slow down. The colored waves were right above my head.

"**Touch them Luna.**" I looked down at him.

"**You think I can?**" He nodded and then I let go of his fur and held my hands out into the waves. For some reason they were so warm... they felt good in my fingers. I closed my eyes and stayed like that for a moment. After a few minutes I put my hands down and started to pet Elliot.

"**Are you ready to go back down?**" he asked me.

"**Yea, Thanks Elliot. The ride was great.**"I smiled at him and we began to slowly go down.

We landed in the flowers and I carefully jumped off him.

"**Luna Knight...**" I turned around and faced him. It wouldn't surprise me that he knew my name. I was dead and all.

_Dead..._ the thought of it still scared me a little. _What is CL going to do without me? _I sighed.

"**Jeez... I can't believe I'm actually dead.**" I said rubbing his head. Elliot looked at me and then stepped back.

"**You think you are dead?**" I stared at him for a moment.

"**Well aren't I? This place doesn't actually exist does it?... Besides, what am I suppose to think? A **_**beautiful**_** flying horse is standing right in front of me. **_**Talking.**__" _He laughed and transformed back into a small horse.

"**So I'm not dead?**" I asked him while hold out my hands so he could land on the. He stepped onto them and looked up at me.

"**No Luna, you are not dead. You have been chosen by the gods to protect and save the earth from great doom.**"

"**Chosen by the gods? Protect the earth? What are you talking about Elliot?**" I asked him, holding him closer to my face.

"**As we speak, there is someone on earth, creating monsters who will slowly destroy the planet. The gods have sent me to be your chimera, so you and the others can defeat them.**"

"**The others?**"

"**Yes, there are 3 more girls who will help you. You must go back to earth Luna. The world is waiting for you.**"

"**How am I going to defeat them Elliot?. What am I suppose to do?**"

"**Hold me closer to you Luna.**" I did what he said. I held him closer to my heart. He looked up at me and then entered my body.

I stepped back and then closed my eyes. I felt something warm in my chest. You may think it would feel weird, but for some reason it actually felt good. Like it was meant to be there. I put my hands around my chest and then I could feel wings grow on my back. It didn't hurt or anything though. I opened my eyes and turned my head so I could look at them. They looked exactly like Elliot's wings.

"**Luna, can you hear me?**" I looked back forward but I couldn't him.

"**Elliot. Where are you?**"

"**I'm inside you Luna, I've become one with your soul. Can you feel me?**" I put my hands on my chest again.

"**I think I can. Your that warm feeling inside me, right?**" he chuckled.

"**Yes, I am. I have bonded with you and given you my wings, Luna. For you... I grant you the power to control the air.**" My eyes widened.

"**Control the air?**"

"**Yes. Hold your hand out Luna.**" I put my right hand out, palm facing up.

"**Now concentrate on the air, feel the power around you. Create an orb.**" I stared at my palm and started to concentrate on the air around me. I flexed my hand a little and imagined a spinning ball in it. Sure enough I felt the air around me move and then a ball started to form in my hands. I smiled.

"**Very good Luna. You have learned quickly. Try flying now. Flap your wings in place and then slowly move forward.**" I nodded and put down my hand. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my wings. Slowly they spread open and I began to flap them. I began to rise from the ground, I gasped and then I opened my eyes, looking down at my feet. I was a few feet off the ground, just a little above the flowers.

"**Your doing very well Luna. Now think about floating across the ground.**"

"**O-okay...**" I did what he told me and I began to imagined my feet move across the flowers. And surely enough, I started to float away from where I standing. I smiled again, and landed back onto the ground.

"**Good. You learn fast.**" he told me.

"**Thanks, your a pretty good teacher.**" He chuckled and then I felt my wings and the warm feeling inside me disappear. I opened my eyes again and Elliot was flying around me. I laughed and held out my hands again so he could land again. But I noticed there was a silver ring around my middle finger.

"**Hey Elliot, what's this.**" I said pointing at the ring. He flew around to my left and said,

"**It is the ring that binds us together. Do not take that off Luna, for you will not be able to transform with me.**"

"**Don't worry, I won't take it off. Its actually kinda pretty.**" And it really was. It was only a simple silver band that fit my finger perfectly. I looked at it for a little longer.

"**Elliot, can I still control the air without transforming with you?**" I asked him.

"**Yes, you can still use the power. But you must have your ring on. You won't be able to do anything without it... Oh, I almost forgot. Luna, I have one more gift for you. I will also grant you the power of having perfect aim. You will need it in the future.**"

"**Perfect aim... that sounds nice. Wonder what i'm going to need that for.**" I laughed.

"**We must be going Luna. When you wake up I will not be with you, but do not worry we will meet again very soon. I will be with a man named Jaejoong, so do not hesitate to follow him when he comes for you. Trust him Luna, he will help you.**"

"**Okay... I trust you Elliot.**" I really did trust him. I've known him for at least an hour or two, but for some reason it felt like I've known for ages.

"**But how am I going to know who the other girls are?**" I asked him.

"**They are more closer to you than you think Luna. In fact, your sister is one of the four...**"

"**CL is one of them?**" I asked, grinning at him.

"**Yes...Now return to earth Luna, there are people waiting for you. Until then... Farewell.**" he bowed to me and then everything suddenly went white.

I woke up to the sound of a busy hospital...

Sorry guys, I won't be able to upload the next chapter for a while T_T I'm going to a sleepover. Lol :D I'll be back in 2 days. 3 days tops. So until then, BYEEEE~ *waves at computer screen*


End file.
